This study is concerned with the histological and chemical alterations that take place in veins placed in the arterial circulation. Specifically we are studying the relationship between blood lipid concentration and composition and vascular wall cellular proliferation and lipid accumulation in normotensive and hypertensive rhesus monkeys.